Surpresas de Natal
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Rin e sua prima Kagome preparavam a tão esperada ceia de véspera de Natal com sua família e amigos. Porém, seu natal não estava completo sem seu grande amor ao seu lado. Porém, ela terá grandes surpresas! Presente de Natal para Anny Taishou, que eu tanto estava devendo! Espero que você goste minha diva! E é dedicado à todas nós fãs de Sesshy e Rin!


Era 23 de dezembro, o clima do natal já ecoava pelas ruas de Tóquio. Época de alegria, paz, união e presentes muitos presentes, era o que Rin sempre pensava desde criança quando reunia a família, com um grande banquete, casa cheia e a imensa árvore de natal cheia de enfeites, luzinhas além de muitas caixas de presentes. Que belas lembranças da infância! Riu ao lembrar de como trocava presentes com sua prima mais velha Kagome e de como ela brigava com seu vizinho Inuyasha. Lógico que depois de anos os dois se apaixonaram e atualmente namoram à distância, já que ele e seu irmão Sesshoumaru foram morar na Inglaterra para concluírem seus estudos e assim tomarem posse da empresa do pai Inutaisho.

Lembrou-se de seu melhor amigo de infância. Como ele estaria agora? Não o vê há 10 anos depois de se despedirem. Foi um triste momento para ela, pois todos os dias os dois iam pra escola juntos, se encontravam nos intervalos e ele sempre experimentava os cupcakes de chocolate deliciosos que só ela sabia fazer. Que saudades dos momentos em que o pequeno youkai sempre a protegia daqueles que a caçoavam ou a faziam chorar.

Estranhou por todo esse tempo ele não manter contato com ela. Será que a esqueceu? Talvez os estudos não permitiam contato com os familiares e amigos, mas ela sentia tanta falta dele que pensou jamais ele voltaria para o Japão.

- Rin! O que está fazendo deitada aí na cama? Me ajuda com as ornamentações na casa! Sabe que nossa família e amigos virão e quero deixar impecável, já que dona Izayoi é muito exigente!

- Izayoi? Ela está na cidade? Pensei que ela estivesse viajando pela Europa. Como os filhos estão na Inglaterra então...

Kagome riu e sabia que os irmãos Taisho voltariam hoje, mas preferiu que seu melhor amigo fizesse esta surpresa – Vamos Rin! Temos muito trabalho e amanhã quero que você faça os cupcakes de chocolate que tanto adoramos!

As meninas trabalharam a manhã toda enfeitando a casa com luzes coloridas, trenó, presentes e uma imensa árvore de natal no quintal. Além de por os presentes da família embaixo da imensa árvore de natal que se encontrava dentro do salão principal. Rin olhou o embrulho prateado que comprara para Sesshoumaru e que mandaria o presente por correio. Ela jamais se esqueceria dele. Lembrou-se do natal passado em que recebera uma correntinha de lua e estrelinhas e do cartão. Era seu único contato que obteve com ele, mas mesmo assim as saudades eram imensas.

Recordou de seu primeiro beijo no dia em que se despediram no aeroporto e do sussurro : " Aishiteru". Aquilo a fez chorar, mas não queria. Era uma época feliz e sabia que um dia o reencontraria. Seu primeiro e único amor.

- Rin, não chore! Já sei, está pensando nele – A abraçou pelo ombro – Olha, ele mesmo tendo pouco contato com você, tenho certeza que jamais esqueceu de você. Essa correntinha linda foi a prova... – Kagome apertou o abraço imaginando o que estava esperando por ela. Lembrou-se da ligação de Sesshoumaru :

" - Alô? "

" Kagome. Preciso conversar com você." – Era a voz fria e inconfundível dele, o que a fez achar estranho.

"Sim, pode falar Sesshoumaru."

"Quero combinar uma coisa com você. Muito tempo eu não tenho contato com Rin, eu voltarei com Inuyasha dia 23 e irei ao jantar da véspera. Mas quero que seja surpresa e que Rin não saiba. Estou preparando um presente para ela."

"Claro, não direi nada! Aliás, bela correntinha dera a ela no natal passado! Ela usa o tempo todo e não larga– Riu sentindo uma pequena risada dele ao telefone"

" Que bom saber disso... Amanhã pegarei o primeiro avião para Tóquio. Seu namorado virá comigo, para sua alegria.

"Que ótimo! Tudo bem, serei cúmplice de sua surpresa, não direi nada! Mas a coitadinha só fala em você, sente muita a sua falta Sesshoumaru!"

" Ele sorriu ao ouvir a informação , pensou no rosto angelical e no sorriso que viu antes de se despedirem, além das lágrimas revelando as saudades que sentiria – Também Kagome, passarei o verão em Tóquio e este semestre ficarei na empresa cuidando dos negócios. Só voltarei para cá quando a empresa necessitar."

" Que ótima notícia! Rin vai adorar saber disso!"

"Sim, eu também vou gostar de passar mais tempo com ela. Aliás, ela já está formada em psicologia não é? Eu gostaria de que ela fosse minha gestora em Recursos Humanos da empresa. Sei que ela é competente e andei lendo os artigos dela."

" Oh Sesshoumaru que ótimo! Ela precisa de um emprego e vai adorar essa proposta. Bem, terei que terminar de arrumar as coisas para a ceia de amanhã. Chegará que horas com seu irmão? "

"Meio-irmão Kagome. Enfim, na hora do almoço estarei em Tóquio. Já comprei os presentes de todos e a surpresa para Rin. Até amanhã Kagome! "

" Até, venham logo! – Desligou rindo – Rin terá muitas surpresas neste natal!"

Fim do Flashback

- Kagome! Não está me ouvindo de novo! – A voz de Rin a fez sair do transe. Ainda abraçada a prima, a olhou estranho – O que está acontecendo? Tem alguma coisa que a senhorita está tramando e eu não sei!

- Que isso Rin! – Riu tentando disfarçar – Só estava pensando em como vai ser nossa ceia de Natal deste ano! Preciso colocar mais morangos com chocolate, tipo coxinhas de chocolate pra enfeitar a mesa de doces!

- Sei... Te conheço Kagome, tem algo que está me escondendo e não quer me contar! – Cruzou os braços emburrada – Desembucha! Odeio que esconda algo de mim!

- Está paranoica Rin! Não tenho nada a esconder de você! Agora que já terminamos a ornamentação da casa, precisamos ir ao shopping comprar nossas roupas para a noite! E lógico eu vou te maquiar! – A puxou para o próprio carro – Senta aí e lá vamos nós!

- Kagome, eu não estou te entendendo! Será uma noite de Natal assim como todas as outras anteriores. O que está tramando pra mim hein?

- Nadinha prima! – Riu lembrando do telefonema de Sesshoumaru – Só precisamos comprar nossas roupas, afinal todo ano colocamos roupas novas! – Dizia enquanto dirigia . De repente, recebera uma mensagem no celular: " Estou no avião Kagome, não deixe que Rin me veja chegar pelo condomínio."

- Quem mandou a mensagem Kagome? – Olhou curiosa para o aparelho – Você está muito estranha nesses últimos dois dias! Me conta o que está acontecendo!

Ela a olhou sorrindo, em seguida focou na estrada, chegando finalmente no estacionamento do shopping – Era a Sango! Ela virá com Miroku e as crianças passarem o Natal com a gente! Nada demais!

- Tudo bem, será legal revê-los! Chegamos ao nosso destino!

Kagome e Rin passaram 3 horas escolhendo roupas, sapatos, acessórios e também fizeram as unhas para a grande noite seguinte. Almoçaram juntas e saíram do shopping cheio de sacolas.

- Nossa como fazer compras me cansa Kagome! – Rin sentou no banco da frente, de repente viu um carro muito conhecido chegando ao condomínio, um Porsche preto de última geração – Estranho... Conheço este carro!

Kagome abriu a boca, surpresa. " Aaah ele chegou! Rin não pode desconfiar de nada agora! " – Pensou – Aaah prima, deve ser o carro do senhor Inutaisho junto com sua esposa Izayoi. Eles também irão para nossa ceia de Natal.

Rin acreditou e suspirou – Pensei que fosse o Sesshy. Sinto tanta falta dele... – Suspirou saudosa, então olhou para a prima animada – Bom, vamos terminar de preparar as coisas da ceia. Quero tudo pronto até amanhã! – Sorriu e saiu do carro. Dois olhos dourados a observavam do outro lado da rua, em frente à mansão Nakagawa.

- Como está linda e mudada, minha Rin! – Sesshoumaru a olhava admirado. Os cabelos negros mais longos e sedosos, o corpo curvilíneo moldado pelo vestido laranja justo – Delicada e charmosa, como imaginei e muito melhor! Não vejo a hora de revê-la amanhã!

Na mansão, Rin sentiu algo estranho antes de entrar na própria residência. Era como se alguém a observasse profundamente ao sair do carro. Olhou para a mansão dos Taisho e não viu nada, mas a sensação continuava.

- Estranho prima, sinto como se me observam agora. Pode ser loucura minha. Enfim, pra cozinha! Preciso preparar os cupcakes já!

- Eu acho bom mesmo senhorita Rin! Não pode faltar seus deliciosos cupcakes! É tradição do Natal! – Riu enquanto temperava o peru e guardava de molho na geladeira.

- E também é tradição o seu pavê de côco com abacaxi!

- Fora as rabanadas né Rin! Vamos engordar nessa festa, estou vendo que preciso queimar tudo depois do réveillon!

- E vai mesmo, pois vamos preparar muita comida também nesta festa!

- Garanto que estas duas festas prometem este fim de ano! – Riu Kagome lambusando a ponta do nariz de Rin de recheio de chocolate.

- Ei! Pode parar! Tô sentindo que está tramando alguma coisa!

- Pára de paranoia Rin! Só digo que amanhã o dia promete, mais nada!

-Ok, caramba! Perdemos a noção da hora. Vamos pedir algo para o jantar. Liga para a pizzaria e vamos assistir uns filmes. Vou tomar um banho.

Rin adentrou no próprio quarto, pegou seu pijama e olhou para a sacada. O quarto de Sesshoumaru estava aceso. Que estranho, ele estava na Inglaterra e sabia que ele odiava quando invadiam o próprio quarto. Suspirou. Devia ser a governanta Kaede que sempre deixa em ordem os cômodos da mansão. Afinal, ele permite e confia nos empregados da casa.

Tomou um relaxante banho, saiu nua do quarto e colocou a lingerie preta. Os mesmos olhos dourados a observavam do outro lado da rua. Poderia ver muito bem a silhueta do belo corpo da jovem.

- Oh Rin, me provocando assim. Está me deixando louco, que vontade de pular daqui e lhe atacar em seu quarto. – Sesshoumaru a olhava por trás da cortina o corpo de Rin coberto pela lingerie e em seguida pelo babydoll colorido com estampa de ursinhos. Ele adorava seu lado infantil, porém percebeu que se transformou em uma bela mulher. E sabia que ela era seu destino, a faria sua para sempre.

Rin sentiu a mesma sensação de ser observada. Era estranho. Fechou as cortinas e saíra do quarto, para a tristeza de Sesshoumaru.

Desceu as escadas correndo pegando a bolsa na mesa da sala, falando alto para Kagome que preparava os doces na cozinha – Eu preciso ir ao shopping comprar uma sandália que eu esqueci e o peru para assarmos amanhã! Não irei demorar!

- Tudo bem Rin, qualquer coisa te ligo!

- Beleza! Eu não demoro!

Perfeito! Kagome esperou Rin sair com o carro e bolar o plano de Sesshoumaru em ação. Ligou para ele logo depois que sua prima deu a partida :

- Pronto Sesshoumaru! Ela já foi! Já comprou os presentes dela?

- Sim Kagome, agora só preciso que você impeça dela entrar no próprio quarto no momento em que irão entregar os presentes. Eu mesmo farei a surpresa. Não me pergunte como.

- Uuuh Sesshy e seus mistérios! Tudo bem, quando a noite terminar, você entra em ação!

- Está bem, mas eu peço faça com que ela jamais desconfie. Ela quase me viu pela sacada hoje!

- E do jeito que minha prima é, descobre muito rápido. Ela é esperta!

- Conheço a minha Rin. Bom, vou embrulhar os presentes, até mais Kagome!

- Tchau Sesshoumaru! – Kagome desligou dando pulinhos de alegria – Aiii finalmente verei meu Inuyasha amanhã!

Já no shopping, Rin procurava pelo sapato nude com salto de glitter branco maravilhoso. Era um pouco caro, quando o viu uma semana atrás não poderia pagá-lo. Conseguiu juntar dinheiro com o seu salário e animou-se em comprá-lo. Porém, não o achou na vitrine.

- Boa tarde senhorita, em que posso ajudá-la?

- Boa tarde! Semana passada havia um sapato nude com glitter branco no salto aqui na vitrine. Vocês ainda têm ?

- Hum! Infelizmente não, ontem mesmo um último cliente o comprou! Era nosso último do estoque!

- Ah que pena! Tudo bem então moça, muito obrigada! – Rin saiu frustrada da loja, aquele sapato era tão lindo e combinava perfeitamente com o vestido que usaria no réveillon. Mas não desanimaria, lembrou-se do conjunto de um par de brincos de pequenos diamantes e um cordão prata com uma meia lua de brilhantes brancos, também diamantes. Procurou pela vitrine e também não o achou.

- Que droga, será que também já compraram? Não é possível! Hoje não está sendo meu dia de sorte!

E não era mesmo. O vendedor da loja também a informou que alguém já havia comprado o conjunto tão lindo. Era um pouco caro também, mas valeria a pena. Rin não era muito chegada a joias, porém aquele conjunto tão delicado a encantou e infelizmente já haviam levado.

- Bem, então só me resta comprar o peru e os ingredientes do bolinho de bacalhau!

Então Rin comprou as últimas coisas para a tão animada ceia de Natal . Mesmo com a ausência de seu grande amor, seria animado pois sua prima e seus amigos estariam com ela, além de suas tias , mãe e avó.

- Já que o Sesshy está na Inglaterra e não poderá vir, mandarei um e-mail com uma mensagem de natal. O relógio eu entrego quando ele voltar no ano que vem! – Suspirou após colocar as compras no carro e dar a partida de volta pra casa.

Enquanto isso na mansão Taisho, Sesshoumaru terminava de embrulhar a enorme caixa prateada, amarrando o laço também prateado. Deu um meio sorriso pensando no rosto de anjo que sua Rin possuía.

- Minha Rin, finalmente vamos nos encontrar depois de tanto tempo...

O dia amanhã prometeria e muito!

Véspera de Natal. Um clima harmonioso para muitas pessoas. Crianças corriam no quintal cheio de neve, desenhando anjos no chão com os próprios membros superiores e inferiores, além de guerra de neve. Nevava levemente e assim Rin acordara com a imagem linda da neve. Sorriu animada e correu para o computador escrever um importante e-mail :

" Meu querido Sesshy,

Como está o trabalho na Inglaterra? Espero que bem! Hoje como sabemos é véspera de natal. O ano passou voando! Aliás, os anos! Faz 8 anos que não nos vemos desde que nos despedimos no aeroporto. Eu sei que é muito importante para sua carreira e estou torcendo muito pelo seu sucesso. Porém, eu sinto sua falta. Droga, eu estou chorando de novo! Tenho que ser forte, mas não consigo. Meu coração não aguenta de saudades de você. Se eu pudesse, iria pra aí agora nem que for passar um dia contigo. Então, não poderia deixar de mandar uma mensagem pra você.

Deve estar nevando por aí não é? Aqui também. E está tudo muito lindo! Hoje faremos nossa ceia de natal, com minhas tias, minha avó, minha mãe, Kagome , Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kohako. É eu sei que tem ciúmes dele mas não se preocupe, ele arranjou uma namorada e vamos conhecê-la hoje.

Eu queria muito que você estivesse aqui meu amor, então deixo um imenso Feliz Natal pra você e espero que ano que vem passemos juntos. Eu te amo! Um grande beijo! "

Sesshoumaru logo recebera o e-mail e dera um meio sorriso encantado com as palavras de sua pequena. Não respondera, pois preferiu surpreendê-la com o que havia preparado para ela.

- Eu lhe darei minha resposta minha Rin. Eu também lhe amo muito! – Tocava a tela do notebook enquanto imaginava nos belos traços dela em que havia visto por foto oito anos depois.

A mansão de Rin já estava pronta para a ceia. Já eram oito horas da noite e Kagome terminava de fazer a mesa .

- Bom, o peru já está pronto. Só falta por as frutas , os doces e as rabanadas pra deixar a mesa bem farta!

Kagome vestia um longo vestido azul justo no corpo com uma fenda lateral revelando sua perna direta. Um sapato branco de salto plataforma. Os cabelos soltos ondulados para o lado e a maquiagem com sombra azul e lápis preto esfumado. Além do batom laranja claro. Os brincos de strass longos de um fio completando o look.

- Nossa Kagome! A mesa está impecável! Parabéns! – Rin descia as escadas maravilhada com a mesa de jantar.

- E você está fabulosa como sempre prima! Está linda!

Rin usava um vestido justo vermelho até o joelho desenhando suas belas curvas , com um pano de renda transparente também vermelho cobrindo as panturrilhas. O decote era tomara que caia, valorizando o colo dos seios. Os sapatos eram vermelhos com salto alto. Completando o look, os cabelos estavam soltos e bem lisos e sedosos. Os olhos esfumados com sombra preta e os lábios avermelhados.

- Obrigada prima! Está muito linda também, Inuyasha vai ajoelhar aos seus pés e te pedir em casamento ao te ver! - Riu.

- Pára com isso Rin! Será difícil isso acontecer, do jeito que ele é!

- Falavam de mim? – Dizia Inuyasha quase sussurrando no ouvido de Kagome, o que a fez levar um baita susto!

- Ai garoto! Quando vai aprender a parar com essa mania de me assustar assim? E pare de rir! Está me irritando já!

- Calminha amor, só não poderia perder a oportunidade de te irritar! – A abraçou por trás depositando um beijo no pescoço – Boa noite Rin!

- Boa noite Inuyasha! Fique à vontade, minha prima estava louca pra te ver!

- Eu sei!

- Convencido, descarado, safado, sem vergonha e...

- Gostoso você ia dizer né?

- Cala a boca Inuyasha – Estapeou-o no ombro – Rin, acho que suas tias , sua avó e sua mãe chegaram!

- Pois é, aquelas malucas gritando todos nós sabemos!

- RIIIIN! AJUDA AQUI QUE SUA AVÓ NÃO CONSEGUE SAIR DO CARRO!

-Aaaah vocês são exageradas! Eu só preciso dar um saltinho e pronto!

- Nada disso, dá esse saltinho e vai direto pro hospital e não queremos isso! – Rin chegara até o carro ajudando sua avó Kaede sair do carro. – Pronto vó! Vamos lá pra dentro que uma ceia maravilhosa te espera!

Logo em seguida chegara Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kohako e sua nova namorada Kanna. Uma mocinha tímida , porém muito dócil. Todos a adoraram. Durante a ceia, como sempre Inuyasha tirava sarro de Shippou disputando quem comeria mais, constrangendo Kagome e fazendo os outros rirem. Rin se divertia muito com a família, porém a ausência de seu grande amor a perturbava um pouco. Kagome percebera o olhar de Rin, mas ela sabia que seria um natal inesquecível para sua prima.

- Algum problema Rin? Sente falta dele não é?

- Muito Kagome! Não sabe o quanto. Eu mandei um e-mail de Feliz Natal para o Sesshy, mas ele não me respondeu ainda. Estranho, ele nunca deixa de responder meus e-mails. Estou preocupada – A abraçou deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto.

- Oh prima! Não chore! Vai borrar sua maquiagem! Hoje é dia de alegria! Olha, talvez ele esteja trabalhando muito e não pode te responder ainda.

- Não me importo com a maquiagem, eu queria que ele estivesse conosco e por ele não me responder nada, fico preocupada.

- Aii Rin! Já tá pensando bobagens! Pára com isso! Olha , eu tenho certeza que ele vai te responder até amanhã, ele seria louco de não fazer isso! E já vai dar meia noite, vamos logo que eu quero entregar os presentes! – Disse animada puxando a prima pra dentro. Ao longe, Sesshoumaru via as duas pela sacada atrás das cortinas do quarto.

- É, também sinto muitas saudades de você.

Meia noite. Era uma noite mágica de natal para todos. Kagome começou entregando os presentes, em seguida Inuyasha que dera um lindo colar de pedrinhas esmeraldas pra sua Kagome. Para Rin, um par de brincos com pequenos diamantes. Miroku entregou os presentes para os amigos e parentes de Rin. Foi um momento de gratidão e alegria. Shippou, Kohako entregaram os presentes logo depois . E no final todos dançaram e se divertiram, afinal Inuyasha bolou uma pista de dança no meio da sala. E assim foi o natal com todos os outros. Divertido e animado.

Depois de arrumarem tudo, Kagome era levada por seu namorado até o quarto. Estavam exaustos e lógico que ele ficaria para o almoço do dia seguinte. Kagome despediu-se de Rin a abraçando – Fique bem tá? Espero que durma bem! Uma ótima noite Rin!

- Sim, obrigada Kagome! Te amo! Até amanhã!

- Também te amo! E chega de chorar!

- Ok! – Rin adentrou no quarto um pouco cansada. Ao se virar em direção a cama, viu uma enorme caixa prateada com um lindo laço também prateado. Estranhou . Ninguém entraria no próprio quarto sem ser convidado e sem o consentimento dela. Caminhou até o embrulho e viu um pequeno cartão em cima da caixa:

" Minha Rin, me perdoe por não lhe responder seu e-mail de imediato. Este embrulho é uma pequena parte dos meus imensos sentimentos que tenho por você. Não poderia deixar de presenteá-la neste Natal. Nesses oito anos distante de ti, eu não paro de pensar em você. Vi suas fotos e percebi o quanto está mais linda e encantadora. Eu quero que curta muito este Natal com seus amigos e que não chore, seu sorriso é o que você tem de mais lindo. Feliz Natal meu amor , um grande beijo!"

Rin não parava de chorar emocionada ao ler o cartão. Abriu a imensa caixa e arregalou os olhos ao ver um lindo vestido longo prateado justo no corpo, com uma fenda e o decote era de manguinhas nos ombros. Ela não poderia acreditar ao ver os sapatos que tanto queria ali ao lado do vestido. Em seguida, viu uma caixa média preta. Ao abri-lo, ficou boquiaberta : era o conjunto prateado, com os brincos e o colar com o pingente meia lua de brilhantes. Desabou em choro, sorrindo com os belos presentes que recebera.

- Oh Sesshy, só faltava você aqui comigo! Eu adorei os presentes! – Tocava -os com muito carinho.

De repente, ela sentira dois braços fortes e firmes envolvendo sua cintura e os lábios tocando na nuca, em seguida uma voz grossa e arrepiante soando aos ouvidos – Estou aqui minha Rin, e dessa vez voltei para ficarmos juntos para sempre. Feliz Natal minha pequena.

Ela por um momento paralisou, seu coração palpitava tão forte e virou-se vendo claramente seu namorado usando uma calça preta social , uma blusa branca com alguns botões abertos até a altura do peitoral com uma bela rosa vermelha em mãos.

- Sesshy! – O abraçou tão forte, que pensou que fosse um sonho. Sentiu os braços a envolvendo pelas costas e um beijo caloroso nos lábios. Ele poderia sentir as lágrimas salgadas de ambos .

- E-eu senti tantas saudades, não imaginava que viria... Como sabia desses presentes e...

- Shhh – Acariciou o rosto de sua pequena, ela poderia notar os olhos marejados de Sesshoumaru – Eu quis lhe presentear meu amor. Agora quero matar as saudades!

- Ei espere! Eu não dei seu presente! – O beijou rindo e correu até a gaveta entregando uma caixa branca – Abra! Espero que goste!

- Hum! O que será que minha Rin me deu? – Abriu e viu um lindo relógio Rolex prateado, com ponteiros em preto . Analisou seriamente, deixando Rin preocupada.

- Então gostou amor?

- Não! – A olhou sério , depois sorriu malicioso – Eu adorei minha Rin, era o modelo que eu procurava – Dizia sussurrando perto dos lábios dela antes de beijá-los com fervor – Obrigado meu amor! E você está maravilhosa, perfeita! – A beijou novamente, explorando os lábios dela com a língua, enquanto puxava o zíper atrás do vestido enquanto a acariciava pelas costas nuas após o vestido deslizar até o chão. Desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de sua pequena enquanto a empurrava levemente até a cama.

Desabotoava a camisa social com um sorriso malicioso, porém com um olhar cheio de amor para sua amada. Rin o admirava com lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia um sonho e se fosse, não queria acordar.

Sesshoumaru deitou-se sobre ela lentamente distribuindo beijos por cima dos seios. Passou a língua pelo mamilo direito , chupando-os com vontade provocando gemidos em Rin. Era um som maravilhoso para ele. Desceu os lábios pelo abdômen distribuindo beijinhos e causando cócegas nela a fazendo rir.

- Como senti falta dessa risada tão gostosa, minha Rin! – Dizia enquanto retirava a calcinha vermelha cavada e rendada. Rin sentiu a língua subir e descer pelo clitóris e introduzindo na entrada da vagina, a levando à loucura. Em seguida, longo chupões pelos lábios vaginais e acelerando a velocidade da língua por dentro do sexo, a fazendo gritar seu nome.

- Oooh Sesshy! Quero você meu amor, pare de me torturar! – Sesshoumaru ria enquanto continuava a lamber a vagina de Rin, apertando as coxas grossas e torneadas da mulher.

No mesmo instante, Rin não deixaria barato. Levantou-se rapidamente o empurrando contra a cama, deixando o youkai surpreso. Rin retirou a calça social preta rapidamente. Deitou-se sobre ele o beijando de forma selvagem nos lábios enquanto arranhava levemente o peitoral definido e forte de Sesshoumaru. Desceu os beijos pelo mesmo, depositando beijinhos pelo abdômen e em seguida, retirou a cueca boxer preta, já notando o grande volume do pênis.

- Huum está animadinho hein Sesshy! – Não o deixou protestar, pois havia abocanhado o pênis do youkai, que gemia com longos rosnados , acariciando levemente os cabelos de Rin.

- Oooh Rin, assim você me enlouquece mulher! Pare! Senão eu não responderei por meus atos!

Rin não o ouviu , continuou chupando-o com movimentos vai e vem, lambendo-o por toda a extensão, lambendo até a cabeça o olhando nos olhos como uma gata predadora.

- Eu avisei minha Rin ! – Ele a puxou pra cima de si e virou-a ficando por cima novamente, a beijando de maneira selvagem, lambendo os lábios e a língua de sua amada. Envolveu cuidadosamente as pernas no próprio quadril e a penetrou na cavidade molhada com uma só estocada . Era como entrar no paraíso.

- Aaah Sesshy!

- Huum minha Rin! – Ele começou a estocar mais forte e mais rápido, enquanto lambia os lábios de Rin. Com um movimento rápido, deitou-se deixando-a cavalgar como uma deusa do sexo. Era uma visão maravilhosa. O corpo curvilíneo e delicado rebolando por cima do colo de Sesshoumaru . Rin não parava de mexer o quadril, passando as mãos pelo próprio corpo com um olhar sedutor fixado nos olhos dourados do youkai.

- Isso meu amor, rebola pra mim! Oooh Rin! Minha gostosa! – Ele a via cavalgar mais rápido o enlouquecendo totalmente. Então estocara rapidamente por baixo e fazendo gritar de tesão.

- Se-Sesshy oooh! Que delícia! – Ela sentiu os braços dele a suspenderem e seu próprio corpo prensado na parede e encontrou-se com as próprias pernas envolvidas no quadril dele. Os olhos castanhos encontrando os dourados. Ambos se olhavam apaixonados, com imenso desejo um pelo outro. Sesshoumaru estocava forte e rápido enquanto a apertava pelas coxas, depositando beijos lentos devido a dificuldade da respiração ofegante de ambos.

Em seguida, a depositou rapidamente na cama penetrando-a novamente colocando as pernas dela sobre os ombros. Com um olhar intenso e sorrindo aumentou a velocidade, sentindo que ela entraria no clímax.

-Eu vou gozar meu amor! Oooh! – Naquele momento ele aumentava mais a velocidade das estocadas, gozando em seguida derramando o sêmen dentro dela. Ambos recuperavam o fôlego, respirando juntos. Rin acariciava o rosto suado do namorado, que abriu os olhos maravilhado . A beijou intensamente nos lábios antes de desabar sobre a cama e a puxar no calor dos próprios braços fortes e protetores.

- Esta foi a melhor noite de Natal da minha vida Sesshy! – Rin sentiu os lábios dele beijando a própria testa – Obrigada meu amor!

- E você terá todas as noites de Natal como esta minha Rin. Retomarei a empresa, só voltarei pra Inglaterra caso os sócios precisarem de mim.

- É verdade mesmo? Este é o melhor presente de Natal que recebi! Você comigo aqui!

- Sim minha pequena. Agora só quero estar com você. Te amo minha Rin e sempre a amarei - A beijou nos lábios levemente a puxando para um abraço, entrelaçando as pernas nas dela.

Rin o olhou com os olhos marejados e o beijou lentamente , puxando os lábios com pequenos chupões – Eu também te amo muito, Sesshy!

Rin não poderia ganhar melhor presente de Natal como aquele. A volta do seu grande amor foi uma surpresa maravilhosa. Dias depois, ela descobriu que Kagome era cúmplice da surpresa. Só não a esganou, pois viu que ela faria tudo por sua felicidade e sentiu-se muito grata por isso. Sesshoumaru achou muito engraçada a reação de sua pequena após a descoberta e imaginou como seria se fizesse isso no ano novo. Mas uma coisa ele tem certeza : que as surpresas de natal que ele fez a ela, ele faria de novo e de novo... Porque o amor que ele sente por ela é eterno. Simples assim!

**Notas : Esta aí meu pequeno presente de Natal que eu estava devendo para Anny Taishou! Espero que tenha gostado minha diva linda! Mas eu deixo um beijo especial para minhas lindas e maravilhosas que me acompanharam e me incentivaram a escrever esta fic : Shiia-chan ( Nathi meu amor!), Jessy Araripe ( Minha linda! *-*), Ivy He-Co ( Te adoro gataaa! Obrigada por tudo! *-*) e A Sinister Little Angel ( Mary minha linda, obrigada por dar uma olhadinha no início e aprovar! Nossa amiga merece!) **

**E claro, dedico esta fic à todas vocês que amam esse casal tão lindo! Desejo à todos um imenso Feliz Natal e que o ano novo seja repleto de paz, realizações e muita saúde para todos nós! **

**Beijos no coração! =***


End file.
